hey_whats_up_boyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5
(List of Season 4 episodes)}}Season 5 of Hey What's Up Boy originally aired on ABC from October 3, 2009 to May 15, 2008. Synopsis Cody Matthews, Kelsey Lawrence , and Shawn Hunter are seniors! And they face all the difficulties that come with it. They must choose whether they want to go to college, which ones to attend, and through all of it find a way to stay together. Shawn Shawn faces many crises during this season. He must face his family issues when his half-brother, Jack Hunter returns. Shawn is bitter because he feels as though Jack abandoned him, but that doesn't stop Chet from forcing them to live together so they can bond. Also, Shawn Hunter faces a crush on classmate Angela. He manages to work up the confidence to ask her out, and he defeats his reputation as a ladies man and maintains a long-term relationship through the season. On top of that, he's forced to decide if he wants to attend college. Although several events occur that might influence Shawn to attend, he ultimately decided to decline a job working for a photographer and attends Pennbrook with his friends. Cody and Kelsey Cody Matthews and Kelsey Lawrence also faced several issues. When Cory is tempted by a girl at a ski lodge, his possible interest leads to him and Topanga breaking up. When his attempts to remake his relationship fail, he resorts to drinking, depression, and even anger to get over it. Topanga doesn't have such problems, but realizes that Cory is the one boy she loves when she meets Ricky Ferris and has zero interest. At the season's end, Nick faces a serious decision when she's accepted to Yale, and to find a solution she proposes to Cody as a cliffhanger as the season ends. Eric Fresh-faced and excited for college,Eric Matthews must face his first year of life away from home. He's not alone, as he has Jack Hunter, Shawn's half-brother and his new roommate, to help him along. Although Eric doesn't face many serious problems, he does do what Eric does best: try to get girls and fail, have many zany antics, and annoy George Feeny. Episode guide #Brothers #Boy Meets Real World #It's Not You... It's Me #Fraternity Row #The Witches of Pennbrook #No Guts, No Cody #I Love You, Donna Karan #Chasing Angela #How to Succeed in Business #Last Tango in Philly #A Very Kelsey Christmas #Raging Cody #The Eskimo #Heartbreak Cody #First Girlfriends Club #Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like a Fool) #And Then There Was Shawn #If You Can't Be With the One You Love... #Eric Hollywood #Starry Night #Honesty Night #Prom-ises, Prom-ises #Things Change #Graduation Main Cast * Peyton Meyton as Cody Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Nick Cataldo as Kelsey Lawrence * Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews * Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter * William Russ as Alan Matthews Trivia * Matthew Lawrence joins the main cast. Opening Sequence The opening sequence shows Shawn Hunter, Eric Matthews , Jack Hunter , Kelsey Lawrence , and Cody Matthews having fun at and around a bus stop. They play gags on each other, such as dumping water and making faces. It it shown in a gritty, hand-held camera style. It is played to a song written and performed by Phil Rosenthal. Song Lyrics When this boy meets world '' ''boy meets world '' ''wanderin' down this road that we call life '' ''is what we're doin' '' ''it's good to know I have friends that will always '' ''stand by me '' ''when this boy meets world. New Characters *Angela Moore *Jack Hunter